


Lavender and Gold

by MissShortieBrown



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Devil, Ear Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grim Reapers, Lemon, Mage NanashiroxOC, MagexOc, OC, Oral Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Sweet, Tail Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShortieBrown/pseuds/MissShortieBrown
Summary: Will his feelings ever reach her? ...What the hell is she doing sleeping in the bath. Maaaaannnn... Guess I gotta take her to her room.MagexOC MageNanashiroxOC *Lemon*!!!





	Lavender and Gold

Dance with Devils – Grim and Mage

 

Grim slammed the door behind her.

Why was she so irritated when she saw him shielding Ritsuka from the rain? She loved the rain, she obviously doesn’t need shelter. Why would she? Why would she need his help? Why would he do that for her? Why was she upset that Ritsuka wasn’t HER?

Man, the FUCK was she so angry for? It’s not like she ever reciprocated Mage’s advances, or...”advances”. She ruffled her white hair, usually a silky pixie cut, now a wet mess, in annoyance.

Giving her flowers, only to find out she was allergic to them.

He tried to cook for her, only to set part of her house on fire.

What about the time he tried to bring her a plate of her favourite fruits and tripped, sending it all over her?

Or the time he tried to “kidnap her” to a fancy restaurant, but she mistook him as a foe and nailed him in the head with her scythe.

The time he teleported to a cliff but got embarrassed when she teased him, and knocked her off of it. Unintentionally.

Every time he did something for her it went wrong.

So why?

Growling, her lavender eyes ablaze, she stomped into the bathroom, and tore off her sopping clothes. Today was red shorts held up by white suspenders and a black sleeveless hoodie. She left the clothes where they lay; eventually disintegrating as the magic that created them dissipated. She snapped her fingers and a small but intense flame appeared. She stared into the flame, willing herself to calm down. She lit some wood under some wet stones to turn the bath into a steam bath.

At least, being a stronger than average Grim Reaper had its benefits.

Magic, her strong point, helped her created her humble and cozy but magically intricate house. Though she wasn’t fully Japanese, she admired the architecture behind Japanese houses as opposed to Western ones. Though she was a fan of Western beds and toilets. That being said, her bathroom was a wonderful hot spring, wide and warm with a partition. Recently added so that everyone could treat it as a mixed bath. Not that she particularly cared but Ritsuka had asked her so timidly that her heart melted. The waterfall and the opening into the sky were beautiful and serene. She could watch the rain fall, creating ripples on the surface of the accumulate water from the falls, and in the creek that ran from it. Neither the rain, nor the chill touched her.

She gingerly stepped into the water and let the warmth wash over her caramel skin little by little. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feeling.

First her toes dipped in, then up to her slender ankles.

 It crept up her delicate, scar-ridden legs. Like...like gentle ghost fingers.

The further she stepped in, the water was now up to her hips, where she stayed a bit, the water gently sweeping over her, feeling like strong hands holding her.

Across her stomach like the tickling sensation reminiscent of skin – on – skin.

Glancing over her ample breasts, like a shy but curious touch.

Up to her collarbone and over her shoulders like a faint sensation of an exploring tongue.

And...Dancing across her lips like a breathy kiss, her cheeks tickled by blond hair, shy golden eyes watching her every sigh, fingers grazing her blush-ridden cheeks, and a thumb stroking her bottom lip. She sighed, tongue flicking out against her bottom lip as she moaned shakily.

“M-Mage.”

 

Her eyes snapped open as water filled her open mouth. She sputtered and coughed and stood up, the water sloshing around her. Otherwise, all was quiet. Covering her eyes she groaned.

What the HELL.

Why was she fantasizing about him??

She sat by the edge of the spring, submerged up to her chest in water and leaned back, frowning at the ceiling.

There should be no reason for fantasizing about Mage, right? She...she didn’t? She couldn’t feel anything for him. But remembering how tenderly he looked at Ritsuka as he shielded her from the rain made some foreign emotion stab her in the heart. Was she...jealous? Squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her arm across them, she tried to imagine anyone else in that scenario.

Rem. Urie. Shiki. Lindo. Loen.

But...

No one. Not a single one of them made her feel _anything_ when she imagined them in that scenario. So when she thought of Mage, the pain in her heart was there again.

What the FUCK.

She sighed, an aggravated sigh and threw her arm off her face and into the water. It splashed up, but she barely noticed.

She always...teased Mage about falling for her. When he cut his hair in solidarity with her cutting off hers to protect him, she called him out on it.

And he didn’t deny it.

She started off being gentle about the teasing, but gradually she became not quite angry but certainly not happy.

{ _Flashback}_

_“Why me? Why love something that doesn’t even know what love is? I can’t even make myself happy, how could I do that for you? What makes me the so worthy of it? Why love me? Why...why me?”_

She had asked him that, while drunk and emotional. She remembered covering his mouth with her hand, because she was too scared to know the answer. She remembered him carrying her home as she giggled and they joked. She ran away from his answer and like a gentleman, he hadn’t forced one on her. Maybe he was still figuring himself out. As Urie had said, “ _The only one, who doesn’t know Loverboy was in love with you, was Loverboy himself.”_

So that begs the question.

How did she feel about him?

She sighed, and rested her hand on her stomach. Images of Mage filled her head. There was no denying he was, uh, attractive. Scrap that, Mage was downright hot. So well built and he had that whole bad boy thing going for him. He was confident and wore himself well. He was also a dork who gets flustered easily. She smiled slightly. He really was Mage the Great. His boyish charm was endearing and he was so self assured and so strong he made her feel safe. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was that drew her to him. But his physical looks were definitely a plus. She bit her lip as she thought about his well-built jaw line and his toned arms. She thought about how she was fantasizing from a moment ago and, well...was it so wrong?

She raised her thumb to her lips. Closing her eyes, she brushed her thumb across her bottom one.

Back and forth.

 Back and forth.

The image of Mage in the bath with her bloomed in her mind. Holding her in his strong arms, pulled flush to his body. Her hand crept down until her middle finger was gently tracing designs at the top of her pelvis to her outer lips. She swallowed shakily and her breathing increased slightly. She envisioned his lips pressed against hers, his slightly rougher but more firm compared to her softer sensitive ones, and tongues tangling hotly together. Pressing their tongues together she imagines he’d be an expert, rubbing his against hers in all the right places to make her weak and make her whimper. She gasped slightly as her finger slipped between her folds and rubbed herself up and down before settling on her clit with a sharp intake of breath. Her back arched slightly and her breathing turned ragged. Damn. It had been awhile since anyone including herself had touched her, and now she craved nothing more than for Mage to pleasure her mercilessly.

Her legs spread wider, allowing more access for her fingers. She was wet, oh so wet and her fingers glided exactly where they needed to, exactly where she needed them to. She rubbed herself, slow circles, drawing groans from her lips. The thought of Mage biting her in all her sensitive spots on her neck and tearing her clothes off elicited a lewd moan from her. He’d nip at her earlobe, then her jaw line and run his tongue along her neck.

“A-Ahh, Mage, more p-please...”

He’d comply, a gentle smirk on his face knowing he was the one and the only one to pull this out of you. Up and down. Down and up. The tip of his tongue would travel from her jaw to her collarbone and the flat of his tongue would travel back up. Grim felt like there were fireworks in her toes and she increased the speed, rubbing her clit faster. His open mouthed kisses would travel to her breasts and he’d torture her with any attention he showed her nipples because they were embarrassingly sensitive. He’d latch on, licking and sucking. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow. His teeth would make an appearance, nipping gently, making Grim go wild. His ears would be full of her moans, her pleads, and he’d watch her with those luminous fucking eyes as Grim crumbled to pieces in his hands. Her high pitched moans were echoing off the bath walls as her finger entered her, unable to hold back. His fingers would do exactly that, as he continued on her breast his hand would skim lower, teasing and finally pushing into her when you least expected it. God, and how Grim would scream. She was becoming louder, her fingers were pumping faster and Mage’s name kept falling off her lips. The mere thought of Mage entering her was enough to send her over the edge as her orgasm traveled through her body.

Her voice was worn out as she felt the last few aftershocks leave her body. She trembled and let her body collapse back under the water. She turned on her side, spent, and wrapped her arms around her body, everywhere feeling just a little too sensitive. Her breathing slowed eventually, and her eyes could barely stay open. That felt amazing. Now she just had to get up and go back to her room so she could sleep...

 

 

 

 

She groaned and shifted, hair tickling her cheeks. Awww man, her pillow was soooo soft. She snuggled into it, burying her face into it. Weird. It still smelled like Mage. Then again, he did fall asleep in her bed recently.

She giggled slightly remembering how sweet he looked with his mouth shut. She remembered pushing his hair out of his face, and how it was softer than it looked. His face was undisturbed by the world around him, his lips slightly parted as his breathing was even. She blushed a little remembering how she curled up in his outstretched arm, quieting the nagging voice in her head about it being a bad idea, and cuddled with him. She sighed as she remembered wrapping her arms around his lean but _incredibly_ muscular frame. Inhaling deeply, she giggled. Her pillow and Mage had his signature scent; freshly fallen rain in the forest and spicy cinnamon. She had woken up, startled, and to his arms encircling her. She had squeezed her eyes shut and pressed herself closer to him, inhaling his scent further and feeling his arms tighten around her. Or maybe she had imagined it. While she enjoyed it, she had slipped out before he woke. Mage was none the wiser and well...she always cursed herself for turning down his advances. But still. She enjoyed that moment.

 She sighed happily, stretching her arm – urgh, was she lying on her arm? She couldn’t move her left one. She frowned and pouted, wiggling, she tried to free it.

“Oi. Stop squirming or I’ll drop you.”

Grim’s eyes shot open and she looked up.

Pink cheeks and golden eyes filled her vision.

Her jaw dropped. “M-M-Mage?!”

“The one and only.” He growled, turning his gaze pointedly from her.

“W-What? What are you doing here? Why are you carrying me? How did I get into these clothes? Where are you taking me? What’s going o- EEEE!”

Her tirade of questions was interrupted as out of her intense emotions, her ears and tail popped out. Mage blinked at her as slowly her blush took over her face. “Wouldja calm down? Now look what you did.” He groaned, more pointedly looking away. He cannot, CANNOT deal with how adorable she was like this. Her tail before was uncomfortably bunched up under her yukata, but after some wiggling she got it free. It was long and feathery, white fading into charcoal grey. Her ears were the same, with black tufts and they twitched at their newfound freedom.

GOD. He wanted to play with her ears. They looked so soft.

 Meekly she turned her head and said nothing more. He sighed, and glanced down at her.

“What I’m doing here, is I was gonna take a bath to get rid of the chill from the rain. I’m carrying you cause your dumbass fell asleep in the bath and I couldn’t leave you there. I took a bath then I pulled you out and...And I... I uh...dressed you. I DIDN’T LOOK!” he exclaimed as she gave him a dead stare. She narrowed her eyes and he started sweating a little. He looked away, “I didn’t look MUCH. I had to put your robe on. ‘Sides, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before. And now I’m taking you to your room.”

Her eyes widened slightly, before the realization settled. Nothing...he hasn’t seen before? Oh. “ _Oh. I guess...My body is boring to him then.”_ She frowned slightly and turned her head away. “Well. Thanks.”

Mage felt the shift in her demeanour. “What?” he bit out. He couldn’t help but feel slightly aggravated at the fact she couldn’t sympathies with him. He had to dress a NAKED girl. Specifically, SHE was the naked girl. He had to be gentle with her and not look, and fight off his DAMN raging hard-on. “Nothin’.” She mumbled.

 “Don’t “nothin’” me, you’re clearly ticked.”

“Well, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“What’s your problem?!”

“NOTHING.”

“Liar!”

“I’m not!”

“Man, you’re lucky it was me that found you and not that pansy Urie or that creep Shiki. Or that jackass Ryu. They woulda done something to you for sure!”

“And WHY do you say that?!?”

“Cause you’re FUCKING GORGEOUS!”

“Ah-Huh?”

She turned to look up at him, eyes large. Mages blush was prominent on his face. But he was staring right at her. “B-But you said, nothing you hadn’t seen – “

“That doesn’t make you any less gorgeous or any less hard to look at you. Dressin’ you was the damn hardest thing because if I touched you I might not be able to control myself. Even now, you look too friggen’ cute.  I was playing it down so you wouldn’t be weird about it but NOW I’m feeling weird ab- Huh? Why’re you laughin’ at me?”

“Because Mage, your honesty is adorable. I thought you found the sight of me boring.” She giggled, poking his cheek. He sighed and frowned.

He turned to nip at her finger, and caught it gently between his teeth. She gasped slightly as he let go. “I never could.” He growled.

Blushing, she buried her face in her hands. “Stop that. You’re turning me into a mess.”

He looked down at her. He tail swished, her ears pressed down slightly. Eventually she pulled her hands off her face but held them by her mouth. She wouldn’t look at him. But it allowed him to look at her longer.

 

Finally he got to her room. She pushed the door open, and made to jump out of his arms. However, he held on a little tighter, and pushed his way into her room. She looked up at him in confusion and squeaked as he tossed her onto her bed. She landed unflatteringly against her pillows with her legs in the air. She propped up on her elbow, fixing her hair as she watched Mage light the candles in her room and then root through her top drawer. Her lavender eyes took in his tall lean frame, clothed in well-fitted grey pants and a dark blue kimono-cut shirt with white patterns, sleeveless, obviously and quite open in the front revealing his strong chest. His face was serious, as he searched. His golden eyes flicked from side to side and he had a teeny frown marring his forehead. His hair was pulled into his customary bun, but his hair was obviously damp.

He pulled out a red hairbrush and turned his gaze towards her. Grim’s face held nothing but confusion and apprehension as he walked towards her. “Move forward.” He commanded.

“Why?” she questioned, looking at him suspiciously.

“Because I said so dammit.” He growled his eyebrow quirking. She still didn’t know if she should, but yelped when he pulled her forward by her ankle. Satisfied, he sat behind her, placing her between his legs.

“You’re so rough.” She grumbled, crossing her arms in defiance.

“Then listen next time.”

“No.”

“...Whaddya mean NO?”

Grim bit her lip, but her giggle was still audible. Mage wanted to frown but he couldn’t help but smile slightly. He began dragging the brush through her hair, returning it to its standard silkiness. He heard her sigh in contentment.

“Mage?”

“Hm?”

“Why’re you brushing my hair?”

“Cause I feel like it.”

“Oh.”

She settled in more, bringing her knees up so she could rest her arms on them. She let her tail swish around off to the side. It felt...Good? Unusual? Pleasing? Weird?  Certainly not bad. She wasn’t sure how she felt as his gentle brush strokes continued. She rested her chin on her knees and let her eyes shut. Not sleeping, just enjoying. Mage on the other hand, had his eyes fixed unabashedly on her ears.

He loved her ears. They were stark white on the bottom, fading up to the tip in a beautiful charcoal grey. The tips had the cutest tufts of black fur. Her ears were quite concave, making them look like curved seashells. The inside was a smooth satiny pink and tufts of black fur rested in the ear as well. Her ears were so, so delicate, only slightly smaller and thinner than Mage’s hands. In fact if he held her ear, only the black tufts on top would be visible. The more he brushed her hair, the more relaxed he saw her become, losing tension in her back and shoulders. Her left ear began to flop as it naturally did. He chuckled as she always hated the ears. No one took her seriously she had said indignantly. Less so when it’s floppy. So she did her best to keep her emotions in check and keep them hidden. This...was a shame. But it’s why he tried to get under her skin so much.  As tough as he was, he definitely loved cute things.  Grim made a pleased sound as her white – to-charcoal- grey tail swished around.

 

 He...he lived for these moments. When she was smiling, when she was laughing, when she was happy.  He had seen Grim’s face...when she was sad. When she was crying. When she was lonely. And...His heart twisted painfully.

{ _Flashback}_

_“I don’t...I don’t know what happiness is. I don’t know what love is...romantically anyways. I had to live till 25 with these feelings of loneliness and despair, and feeling like no one wanted me so when I died, well...well I didn’t see it as some great loss. I left behind very little family, but I am sad at the ones I did leave. The only unfortunate thing was, at least for me, I realized there was an afterlife. And I wanted to sleep forever and never wake up but I have another life to live. I suppose it’s a blessing though. I reinvented myself. I help people now. I have better people in my life than I did before. And, I’m happier now because of it.”_

He blinked rapidly and sneezed, jerking himself out of his flashback. He heard Grim giggling again. “What??” he bit out, exasperatedly. She turned her head slightly so he could see her grin, and resumed her assault on his nose with the tip of her ear, flicking it back and forth. Mage sneeze again, and her giggles turned into peals of laughter. “S-sorry Mage, but you looked so serious and it was the perfect moment really!” She gasped out, still laughing. He blinked at her, annoyance in his eyes. “Oi.” He growled tugging at her ear. _Damn, it was softer than he thought._ She turned to fully face him with a bright smile. “Turn off your brain for a minute Mage. Whatever you were thinking about seems to have made you sad. So...live in the moment with me? I don’t like seeing those beautiful eyes so gloomy.”

His eyes were wide and confused. His cheeks were a soft pink. When realization of what she had said dawned on him, his eyes widened further, confusion was replaced with shock and his face turned scarlet. “H-H-Hey! Whaddya think you’re saying?? My eyes aren’t anything special!”

Grim looked up at him and tilted her head in confusion. “On the contrary Mage, your eyes are quite special. Without sounding cliché, they’re like liquid gold. In fact, they’re stunning.” Her hand rested delicately on the side of his jaw and tilted his face towards her. Her mouth quirked into a soft smile. “No matter what you do, when you’re angry, when you’re upset, when you’re laughing, they’re always so bright and full of the joys of life. And when you’re blushing like this, the contrast is unbelievably endearing. It’s like pieces of the sun got trapped and decided to stay there. I love – I love looking at them.”

Mage’s heart stopped.

He loved her. He really did.

While the words couldn’t come to him, the blush creeping up his neck certainly hit him faster.

He drew back from her. His face turned crimson to his hair. His eyes were large, bright and astonished. His hands shook from disbelief and his mouth opened stupidly with no coherent word pouring from them. Just, strange choked sounds.

“Wh-wh-w-wha-wha-wh-w-whAT ARE YOu SayiNG?! A-A-A-A-And with such c-confidence?? Y-You! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Warn me before you saying something like that!!!”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Y-You can’t just SAY things like that!”

“Why?”

“”WHY”?! Whaddy mean WHY??”

“I’m just being honest!!”

“Your honesty is going to make my heart stop!”

“The things I say are nothing special Mage. I don’t get embarrassed so I don’t have a filter. Can I not see something beautiful and call it like it is?”

“GAH STOP! You’re words are special to me! Things you say and do, and the way you look and how you react to me are all special to me!”

 

This stopped them both dead.

Mage, well, because he was embarrassed and bothered and he just. Cannot. Deal. With. Grim.

Grim stopped because the words “ _how you react to me_ ” reminded her of her little, ah, _incident_ in the bath. She bit her lip and turned so her back was facing him again, and hugged her knees.

Ah, dammit. He didn’t mean to yell that. He watched he huddled frame and sighed wondering what he should say. Her ears were flicking around and he couldn’t take his eyes off them.

Fuck it.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and spun her around so she was facing him.

“Hold still.”

“Why?”

He reached up and gently caressed her ears. Christ. They felt like velvet. He ran gentle fingers up the sides, around the edge. Using two, he rubbed the back of them, and with a careful thumb, stroked the base. Then he moved one of his thumbs to the top inside shell part and enjoyed the satiny feel.

“M-Mage?”

“Let me have this.”

“...Kay...”

Her eyes closed and a happy beam worked its way on her face. Her tail wagged faster.

His eyebrow quirked in annoyance. This damn tail kept slapping him in the arm. “Oi. Control your damn tail.” He growled as he grabbed it.

 

Mage is not the smartest.

No, Mage is not the smartest. Even he knows that. To an extent.

But he would have been prepared for anything after that.

A slap, a scolding, for Grim to tell him not to grab her tail, to be yelled at, pushed off the bed, kicked out of the room, a casual shrug, a glare.

He was not. Was abso-fucking-lutely not ready.

For that sexy, breathy moan that escaped her lips.

 

Mage stopped dead. What? _Whaaaaaat?_

He opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened, and tried to say words again.

“G-Grim?”

Her face exploded in crimson. Yelping, she quickly turned her back to him and dove half her body under the covers, leaving her ass stuck in the air with her tail between her legs. Her face was cherry-red beneath the covers and she whimpered in distress. She burrowed more under the covers until she was a lump of cloth with barely visible toes. And a teeny tip of tail.

Mage was in stunned. He couldn’t move. Her moan played back in his head coupled with how she looked. Her hands had cupped her face, her beautiful lavender eyes were half lidded. And blush had stained her cheeks, her plump lips had parted and...And she looked...she looked.

Fucking erotic.

Mage felt his own cheeks darken, and his pants tighten slightly, and he swallowed. “O-Oi.” He muttered, loud enough for her to hear him. No movement.

“Oi.” Still nothing. Ah wait, her tail moved a little and her toes clenched.

“Oi, Grim.”

Nothing except a slight whimper. Was...was she ignoring him? His eyebrow twitched. No one ignored Mage The Great.

“Grim! Answer me!” he scowled, reaching under the blanket for her ankle.

Bad move. Because her ankle wasn’t furry.

“A-Ahhhh! M-Mage don’t t-touch me th-there!” Grim cried out, half moaning. She wasn’t fully under the blanket anymore, as her head was poking out the other end. Grim tried to catch her breath and Mage tried to get a grip on the situation. He gulped slightly, but didn’t relinquish his grasp. “O-only if you tell me what’s going on.” He stammered slightly.

She made a noise of protest and sat up on her legs. The blanket fell off of her and mostly on the ground and her yukata had ridden up to her knees. Because of all the scuffling under the blanket, it had become slightly loose and when she turned to look at Mage, it fell slightly down her left shoulder. The candlelight caught on her gorgeous ochre skin, making it glow in a slightly wine-red sheen. Her one ear was perked up; the left one had flopped over. Her hair was messy, her lilac eyes, soft but glazed over, her cheeks flushed and her delicate lips were being nibbled by her teeth. She met his gaze and hastily averted her eyes. She couldn’t quite meet his eyes.

Mage’s mouth dried right up and he was having a hard time controlling his breathing. She just looked so...tantalizing. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her right NOW. His pants tightened more, becoming almost unbearable.

“G-Grim. Are you...embarrassed?” Damn, his voice didn’t even sound right in his own ears. Lower. Huskier. Rougher.

She paused, still not meeting his eyes. Her hand moved up to her lips. “A...a little, yes. My tail is very, um, sensitive so, ah, well I-I can’t help but react. I, um...I haven’t felt embarrassment in awhile so, uh, be patient with me.” She turned her eyes up to him finally, her almond eyes framed by her light lashed, making her eyes seem bigger, more innocent.

Grim thought she’d lose control when she looked at him. Something about the candlelight caught his tanned skin some kind of way and made him look...more. He was a boy, he was younger than her even, but right now he couldn’t look more like a man. He was leaning forwards, still grasping her tail, but so gently. His hands, his arms were so built, they looked so safe. His shirt was bunched up from moving and she could see slivers toned abs between his shirt and his pants. His damn eyes were even brighter, she felt like they were setting her on fire. His hair tied but soft, looked like he had run his hand through it. He was so focused on her, on her movements, on her reactions. She... she never thought she’d be into this kinda guy; rough, obnoxious, arrogant. But he made he feel safe. He made her feel like she mattered to him.

She shifted her position slightly and glanced down. Her eyes widened as she took in Mage’s, ah, _prominent_ issue.

She squeaked and covered her eyes and turned away. “M-M-Mage, f-fix your, um, your, ah, problem!” The blush was deeper against her cheeks.

He looked at her in confusion and looked down. Oh. His erection was straining against his pants. Well, what did she expect?? He was seeing a really cute, sexy side to her and he couldn’t deny that he wanted her!

“Grim.”

Nothing.

“Grim, look at me.”

The command in his voice held so much power over her. So much so, she started to feel slick between her legs. There was something so sexy about the way he commanded her. She couldn’t though. Her body felt so heated and a tingling spread through her lower abdomen. She felt the bed shift, and her body trembled.

Quicker than she imagined, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. Mage had since let go of her tail, and shifted toward her, letting his right leg rest on the floor and putting his weight on his folded left. He held her with his left and supported himself with the other hand. His face was buried in the crook of her neck as he inhaled deeply. Grim had no time to react as she pulled her hands off her face and lowered them slightly. She shifted and her yukata rode up more.

“Are you _trying_ to seduce me? Looking all hot, disobeying me and smelling of arousal. _Do you know what you doing to me right now?”_

He was growling in her human ear and Grim felt helpless. His scent of rain and cinnamon was filling her nose.

“You smelled of arousal from the moment I saw you in the bath and you said my name in your sleep. You had the audacity presenting you adorable ears to me, and I find out that touching your tail turns you on. You couldn’t look sexier right now, and all I want to do is hear you make more of those cute noises, and watch how embarrassed you get when I touch you. I want all of you tonight, because I know things go back to normal tomorrow. I want to hear you cry out MY name, to know that it’s only ME able to bring this out of you before I have to go back to not touching you and you not giving me the time of day. This is torture for me, so how can you say _this”_ as he pushed his clothed erection against her most sensitive part, making her cry out, “is only _MY problem??”_

Grim gasped, and would have fallen forward had Mage not been holding her up. Her legs were quivering, her body was shaking, and she was so, _so wet_. He pulled her back slightly so he wouldn’t be leaning on her and began rubbing her thigh with his free hand. Just her outer thigh, but the heated skin-on-skin made her groan and press back. Mage’s warm breath ghosted over her bare shoulder, and he began trailing little nips from her shoulder, up her neck, below her jaw line and to her earlobe. Grim shifted, to feel his erection rub against her and relished in his groan. Not to be outdone however, Mage began his assault on her inner thing, squeezing and rubbing, getting close but not too close to his prize. Dragging his tongue along the shell of her ear, he moved up to her fox ear and caught it between his teeth. Her reaction was instantaneous as she mewled and bucked her hips, cause her delicates to brush Mage’s long fingers. A shiver ran through her.

Mage tightened his grip on her and moved back so he could lean against the headboard with Grim between his legs. His face was flushed but _fuck._ He was enjoying all these new sounds from Grim, and these adorable, sexy faces. “Show me.” He growled in her ear, “show my where you want my hands.”

Her eyes snapped open, and she gazed at him, perplexed, anxious and lustfully. He looked down at her, from where her head rested on his shoulder. “Don’t look so scared, I’m not gonna eat ya...well. yet.” He grinned, tossing her a charming smile through his flushed face.  She giggled, despite herself. He was so corny at a moment like this. She bit her lip and placing her hands on the back of his much bigger one, she intertwined her fingers. She gently moved his hands; one to rest on her breast and the other one further down, resting on her slightly exposed sex. She felt the embarrassment heat up in her, especially when Mage did a sharp intake of breath and grinned against her neck. “Naughty girl.” He groaned.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, “M-Mage...kiss me...please?” her lips red and swollen from biting them. He looked at her, eyes wide and lustful. “Anything you ask of me is yours.” He groaned, huskily. He pressed his lips to hers in a fervor, starting gentle but graduating to something rougher, more carnal. His tongue begged for an entrance gladly granted to him. He rubbed her tongue with his, relishing in the unbelievably lewd sounds coming from her. “ _Gods, she’s a beauty, Look at her melting already and I ain’t shown her nothing yet.”_

He pulled back slightly to nip at her lips and when her tongue came out to sooth the bites, he swooped back in, attacking just her tongue, sucking and biting it. His hand travelled inside her yukata, cupping her breast, squeezing and kneading. When his fingers brushed her nipple, her high pitched mewl caught his attention. Sensitive here? He wondered. He kept running his fingers back and forth over her hardening nipple, loving how she couldn’t stay still and her lewd noises got louder and needier. Her rolled it experimentally between him thumb and index finger and pinched slightly. Gentle ahh’s rolled off her tongue and she ground herself into his erection. As he was kissing her, he started rubbing her with his other hand. First slowly over her lips and as the wetter she got, the slicker his fingers were. He pushed past her folds to rub circles and figure 8’s on her clit and she cried out, unable to deal with all the stimulation happening to her.

“Here’s the spot, hm? This is where you’d like to be played with?” he murmured in her ear.

“A-Ahh y-yes Mage, there, right there. A-and lower, pl-please go lower.” She panted out, her hips bucking. Mage pressed his lips against hers more brusingly, rolled her nipples a little harder and pushed two fingers into her entrance. Grim arched her back and cried out pleasurably from the new feeling. She was melting in Mage’s grasp. He was pumping his fingers in and out of her as he kissed her neck. She dug her fingers into the fabric of his pants as she pleaded with him to go faster. Once again he pulled her fox ear between his teeth and he fingered her with such vicious speed.

 Her words were jumbled, falling off her lips as she came. Fireworks exploded in her stomach as she came hard, all over Mage’s hand. Her back arched and the only thing keeping her grounded was the firm hold he had on her waist. Her fingers dug in to the fabric of his pants and the front of his shirt as she came more than once. Mage wouldn’t stop and she came over and over and over again. She cried out every time a new wave hit her body. Eventually, after the 4th one, she placed her hand over his and he slowed to a stop.

She slumps against him, dozing off. Mage took a minute to catch his breath because...Wow. He...Fuck. She was...That was...Incredible? He didn’t have words for it. He looked down at her drowsy form, open yukata, exposing her and realized he was in a haze. As he shifted from underneath her, he realized he too had something to deal with. Damn it. His lips quirked up in a disappointed smile as he shimmied her off him to lie comfortably on the bed. Guess Mage the Great was that good. He put her right to sleep. May as well head off to his room to take care of his issue. He sighed from his position of lying next to her and sat up. He turned to swing his feet off the bed and –

“Oi. This isn’t a shoot your load and hit the road. Where are you going?”

Startled, he turned his golden eyes to see extremely awake and attentive amethyst eyes. Grim had a satisfied but naughty smirk on her face.

“O-Oi Grim. I thought you were – “

“Sleeping? So that you could go to your room and jack off to the thought of me? Meanwhile I’m ready for round two? No Sir, you’re not leaving quite yet. You might think you’re Mage the Great, but you got some practice to do if you want me to be sleeping after 1 round.” She finished with a devilish grin. “Besides, returning the favour is something I enjoy doing.”

Mage blinked at her, and a smirk crawled across his face. Oh ho. Look who found some confidence. She hoisted herself up and swung over to straddle him, as he leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows. Capturing his face in her hands, she pressed her lips against his, twining her tongue with his. She rubbed herself on his erection, delighting in his husky groans. He grabbed her hips with a bruising force and ground her against him harder. When she parted their lips, Mage was looking at he with glazed eyes. “Babe, s-stop teasing me already.” he groaned.

“T-teasing? You wouldn’t be talking about this would you?” she asked wickedly, rubbing herself on his tip.

His head lolled back as he panted out her name. She bit her lip as he enjoyed her ministrations on him. Damn, he’d send her self-esteem bursting through the roof if he enjoyed the things she did this much. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw and followed that with a nibble. A gentle one to test the waters. His small noises encouraged her, as she continued. She was startled by the sudden roll of his hips however and drew back only to catch his eyes fixated on her, a twinkle apparent there.

“I’m not a piece of glass. You can be rougher with me; I promise I can take it.”

Grim’s eyebrows shot up. Oh, _rougher?_ She’d show him rougher.

She pinned his hands down by his side with surprising speed so he couldn’t grab her. She clamped her teeth around a sensitive spot on the side of his neck, near his collarbone. He cried out at the suddenness of it and squirmed as she sucked a mark. Taking one of her hands she lifted his shirt and dragged her fingernails down his toned abs eliciting a primal groan. Pulling his shirt of all the way, she continued biting him – he seemed to love that – and reached the waistband of his pants. She slid her tongue along that delicious V of his, making him moan louder.

She hooked her fingers in his pants and pulled them off. The boxers went with them and she turned to him but stopped short.

Grim looked down and her eyes widened at the sheer size of Mage’s manhood. “Mage...” she trailed off, not tearing her eyes from it. He looked at her and looked down. Was it...too big? He studied her face and she seemed to have lost a bit of confidence. “Is it...scary?” he asked her softly. “Uuh, n-no. Just, um...bigger than what I thought. And that’s saying a lot.” She mumbled, not quite meeting his eye. “You’re gonna send my ego spiking like that babe.” He grinned and _finally_ she looked at him. “Can I touch it?” she asked softly. His eyebrows shot up at the innocence of her question. He was more surprised than shocked at the boldness of her question. She tilted her head slightly, concerned that he didn’t answer her. But he had such a gentle smile on his face that she couldn’t help but feel a little shy. “U-um, sorry...was that weird to ask?” she queried, her brows slightly furrowed.

“Not at all. I...I might be a little happy you want to honestly.” He mumbled shyly, averting his eyes slightly as his cheeks pinkened.

Grim bit her lip, but her smile broke through. “You’re so wonderfully honest.” She murmured, slipping her hands into his. “Show me?” she requested shyly.

He said nothing, just laid there and guided her hand toward his member. Her fingers gently trail over the head and down the shaft. She scooted closer and ran her index finger around the top of the head. She drew back her finger watching the thin line of precum snap. Mage’s cock twitched towards her hand, surprising her. “Did you do that?” she inquired, rubbing her finger gently along the underside.

“Nah. We don’t have as much control as you’d think. He likes you.”

“Huh.” She exclaimed softly. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, raising her eyebrows at the fact that she couldn’t even get her hand round it fully. Her fingernails barely touched. She gave a few experimental stroked and delighted in Mage’s involuntary noises and twitches. Lowering her head, she flicked her tongue against the tip, tasting him. Mage gasped slightly, as she took more of him in her mouth. He groaned and threaded his finger through her hair. Oh, FUCK, her mouth was so good. She bobbed her head up and down, running her tongue under the head, and stroked the shaft with her free hands, making Mage gasp and shake. His hips bucked, and strained, needy noises worked his way out of him. She caressed his hips and ran her thumb along his V. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself come closer to release.

“A-Ah...Grim, hold on. Ah, I’m gonna come!”

Grim didn’t bother pulling him out as he spurted warm, sticky cum into her mouth. She grimaced a little at the saltiness, but swallowed it all down. She looked up at him, and found his eyes closed and his breathing laboured. Blushing, she trailed kisses up his abdomen, against his pecs and under his jaw line and up to his collarbone leaving light kisses, tender licks and delicate bites in her wake. His breathing slowed and his eyes cracked open as she brushed her lips against his. He pulled her against him and kissed her passionately, tasting himself on her lips. He pulled back and grimaced a bit. “Salty.” He muttered. She grinned at him, “but delicious!” He blinked at her and blushed, but smirked at her while knocking his forehead into hers. “Dumbass.” He mumbled.

She gazed at his pink, winded face and cupped his jaw in both her hand. “Oh Mage.” She murmured, running her thumb along his bottom lip. “You’re just so, so _cute.”_ She continued, placing delicate little kisses on his bottom lip. “And so, _so irresistible.”_ She whispered, running her tongue along it, following her kisses. She felt Mage moan and shift closer to her. Reaching around she untied his hair and threaded her fingers through it. “I don’t know...what I did to deserve this moment...but I’m so thankful that I did.”

 

Mage was so happy he could die. Right here, in her arms. Her words were spoken in something barely above a whisper but they were roaring in his ears. Her eyes were so full of want and something akin to love, and he wanted nothing more than to satisfy her, to hear his name and only his name from her lips. Had his feelings reached her? Had his perseverance touched her in some way? Did she...did she see him the way he saw her? Mage didn’t know. What he did know is she stole the words he didn’t know how to say. Happy? Was she happy? If it was him bringing this out of her, he had no arguments for that. He just wanted his feelings to reach her more.

 

He pushed her over on her back against some pillows, propped himself up on his elbow and he was able to finally look at her. Her yukata was open and the candlelight flickered casting shadows and illuminating her skin. She looked like a bright flame, and her skin was so warm to the touch. Mage trailed his hand from her neck down to her breasts. He twisted and pulled at her dark nipples, and latched his mouth around her neglected one. Grim arched her back as waves of pleasure descended on her, and Mage moved down with his open mouthed kisses until he reached her outer lips. He looked up at Grim with a sly smirk as she looked back at him hesitantly and shyly. He kissed her inner thighs and slowly moved up, licking her outer lips. Grim bit her lip and spread her legs, “M-Mage, please don’t t-tease.” She moaned, raising her hips.

Mage’s smirk widened, “Oh? What would you like me to do babygirl?” Grim gasped slightly as his tongue danced around her slit.

She spread her dripping lips to him, “Please lick me Mage...I-I want to feel your tongue on me.”

“On where baby?”

“On...on my p-pussy.”

A strangled scream made its way out of her as Mage delved his tongue between her fold and swirled around her clit. Grim practically went cross-eyed from the pleasure. Licking. Sucking. Licking. Nibbling. Sucking. Swirling. She groaned, and threaded her hands through his silky hair not meaning to, but holding him in place. Meanwhile, Mage loved it. Hearing such lewd things come from such an innocent and shy face, and seeing her confident self was such a turn on for him. He was no Shiki, but he loved doing things rough or soft. Regardless, he’d go slowly with her tonight seeing as she did look quite hesitant when she saw him. But now, she was so unbelievably hot. He pushed deeper with his tongue and following her moans he licked her clit faster and faster until she came all over his lips, her moans and whimpers echoing in her room. Her legs shook around his head and her fingers pulled at his hair. Mage drew back and watched her pussy twitch from the effort. _Good. She should be ready now_.

Mage propped himself up above her, and watched lovingly as her face glowed from her blush, and her erratic breathing calmed slightly. He kissed her hard. Sliding his fingers south he gently stroked her twitching sex. Her arousal spiked, slicking Mage’s fingers at her entrance. She moaned, her head thrown back as he stretched her. “Mage hurry... I want you.” Grim moaned. He growled against her lips, “Do you have any _fucking idea_ what you do to me?”

Grim looked up at him, eyes innocent and playful, a gentle smirk playing on her cherry lips and she murmured,

“Show me.”

 

Mage really couldn’t hold back any longer. He positioned himself over her, his cock hot, searingly hot and heavy and rubbed it against her entrance. Her body fit so well in his hands. The contrast between her soft, white hair, her heated, caramel skin, her bright, lavender eyes and her red bed sheets beneath her was an image he wanted seared in his mind forever. He pushed his hips forward and felt himself slip inside. Grim gasped; her hands bunching in the fabric of her bed and her eyes widened. The heat was unbelievable. Mage grunted and pushed more, _damn she was so TIGHT_ , until more than half his length was inside her. The room was quiet, save for heavy breathing from Mage and the whimpers escaping from Grim. He looked at her, worry creasing his brows. She was taking time to adjust; he really was bigger than she expected.

 A few deep breaths.

A slight shift in movement.

And then...

It was nothing she’d ever felt before. Her whimpers quickly turned to moans, high-pitched and needy. Her mind was jumbled, as she felt herself tighten around him. Mage groaned and grasped her hips harder, but dared not move until she said so. Her hands desperately scrabbled to find his, and when they did, her twined his fingers with her as she called out his name, begging him to do something, anything, to FUCKING move.

 

Mage would have been an idiot not to comply.

 

He slid out of her slightly and pushed in with more speed than he intended. Grim’s gasps and moans and frantic grip on him urged him to thrust faster. He felt like he was melting inside her. He thrusted in to her, leaning down to capture her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. She wanted _more._ She pleaded with him, amidst her moans, to DO _something. Go faster, go deeper, and go harder, to touch her more_ because she was damn sure this amount of pleasure was a cardinal sin. Mage was only too happy to do anything she asked. Her begging was ringing in his ears. As he kept thrusting into her, he saw her tail wagging off to the side. It was more dog-like than he expected, and that jolted him into remembering what happened earlier. What if...

He reached over mid-thrust and gently grabbed her tail.

Grim screamed as intense pleasure rolled over her. He stroked her tail up and down, reveling in its softness. Grim was squirming, the stimulation overwhelming in the best way. Her body quivered and she trembled in his arms and he unrelentingly stroked her tail. The sensation traveled through her tail, up and down her spine and touched her core, all heightening her feelings. Grim felt the buildup in her and gasped out his name, though Mage had already felt her tightening. “M-Mage, no please...if you keep s-stroking my tail I-I’ll cum!” she moaned.

A few more thrusts and a few more strokes to her tail and Mage’s name tumbled off her lips, desperately. She saw stars and her mind went blank. Grim threw her arms over her face as she whimpered, coming down from her orgasm.

He pulled out of her, much to her annoyance. She glared at him through her arms, half-heartedly. Mage looked surprised at first, then smirked. “What’s wrong baaaabe? Wasn’t that enough for you? Aren’t you _satisfied?”_

Grim growled lowly. “ _Mage Nanashiro. We’re going for Round 2.”_

Mage barked with laughter, kissing her again, feeling her lips curve against his. Gods, he really.

Really.

Loved her.

 

 

 Her heliotrope eyes opened lazily and she shot Mage a small, languid smile. It was hours after they had finished, after going at it like fucking rabbits. Grim giggled as golden eyes watched her amusedly. They had done so many different positions, they had both came so much. They felt like they knew every inch of each other but with secrets still in store. Mage had fucked her _well_ into satisfaction and she had pleasured him into the blissful state he was currently in. They didn’t really have any pillow-talk, instead letting their actions speak for them. A shy kiss. A brush of the hair. Now, they lay in her candlelit room, worn-out and content. After they had finished, Grim had an occasional muscle spasm and Mage had gathered her in his arms to calm her down. Eventually, they remained that way, with tangled limbs. Neither one was complaining.

  _“Is...Is this what happiness is?”_ Grim wondered, cuddling closer to Mage, and letting her eyes close sleepily.

_“What...what does this mean now?”_ Mage thought questioningly as his eyes drifted shut, the smell of fruit in his nose.

 

 

 

Sunlight streamed in the window, hitting Mage the Great in his slumbering face. A giant frown marred his otherwise peaceful features and he cracked an eye open. “ _Damn sun. Who does he think he is getting in my eyes? I’m Mage the Great, this is unacceptable.”_ He grumbled, turning towards Grim. Well.

He would’ve if she was there.

He bolted upright and looked around. The candles had been blown out and the curtain was open, letting in that blasted sun. The bed beside him was Grim-free, a revelation to which he glowered at. He got that she doesn’t return his feelings, that last night was a one off thing...But...couldn’t she at least have said good morning to him?

His bravado was too strong to admit his feelings were hurt. But play it off as he tried, he couldn’t erase how he felt...nor the images that flashed through his mind while reminiscing about last night. He sighed, heatedly, dejectedly and swung his feet over the edge. Looking beside him to the end of the bed, his eyebrows rose when he saw his clothes and his hair ribbon folded neatly waiting for him. Huh. At least in the midst of breaking his heart, she was polite.

Dressed as he usually was, he stepped downstairs to find eyes on him. Eyes of varying colors and feelings.

Curious.

Mischievous.

Humouredly.

Questioningly.

Flatly.

 

Ritsuka, Shiki, Urie, Lindo and Rem said not a word as he trudged downstairs. “What?” he growled, irritatedly.

Urie smirked. “Seems like Loverboy stepped up.”

“It was only a matter of time though.”Lindo added.

 “E-ehhh? You think so?” Ritsuka exclaimed.

“Ooooo, I do hope SOMEONE got tied up, else that’d be a waste.” Shiki drawled creepily.

“Keep it down next time, you two.” Rem sighed.

Mage felt the blush creep up and over his face. O-Oi! This wasn’t something to be discussing! Not when he didn’t know what to say! What if she heard?

A giggle drew him out of his thoughts and his eyes to her. Grim grinned delicately behind her hand as she held a platter of breakfast. Making her way to the table, she put the food down, and leaned up on her tip toes.

“Good Morning Handsome. Sleep well?” she asked, pecking him lovingly on the cheek.

...

He swore this woman was going to give him a heart attack.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author’s note: Uwaaaaaaaaaa, thank you so much for reading!! This has definitely been my longest lemon so far, not sure how The DWD fandom is in terms of popularity. Welp, lemme know what you thought, thanks so much again for reading!**

 

 

 

 


End file.
